


2p!Hetalia X Reader- When Dawn Turns to Dusk. (WIP)

by Hetalian_Baker_Geek



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 2p!, F/M, Hetalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalian_Baker_Geek/pseuds/Hetalian_Baker_Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishes really do come true, eh? Well you know what they say, watch what you wish for.</p>
<p>````<br/>Two dimensions collide from a spell gone wrong in a mysterious 3rd dimension, sending a girl by the name of [Name] [Last Name] to an evil dimension full of cannibalists, and cold blooded murders.<br/>What is she going to do..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	2p!Hetalia X Reader- When Dawn Turns to Dusk. (WIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormy grey skies don't always mean rain. Sometimes, thunder strikes the least expected.

A sickening twist was heard from the alley. It was well past the city curfew, yet the scream of agony and terror resounded through the quiet city. 

Another nauseating crack resounded out, yet the tired streets remained asleep. The woman fell limp to the ground, her arm cracked behind her back, her corpse mangled, especially on the back of the neck.A gentle tapping of combat boots hitting the concrete sidewalks sounded out gently into the cool night. Belts and piercings gently rattled with each step taken, a gentle breeze beginning to blow.

"Ah, damn."

 

"Looks like it's gonna storm again."

````````

 Thunder rolled through the valley, the livestock, mainly consisting of cows, seemed to pay no heed to it, and let out a simple disgruntled noise.

"And here we see, the courageous mountain lion limber up behind the bramble, attempting to sneak up on his pray" resounded the australian voiceover on the screen, the camera zooming closer to the bramble just enough to see a mountain lion sneaking behind it. 

A loud and obnoxious beep was heard over the intercom, noting it was the end of the atrocious school day.

"Dismissed" announced the teacher in a monotonous voice, slowly turning to turn off the projector after readjusting his glasses. 

Slinging her bag lazily over her shoulder, she stood, and readjusted her blazer. Heading to the front school gate, she heard the loud pattering of rain against the ground.

"Fucking hell, it's a goddamn storm!" Shouted one of the louder male students, holding his own  blazer above his head like an umbrella, which soon proved to be an unsuccessful attempt at staying dry, as the water then soon dripped through the blazer itself. 

Sighing, the girl pulled out her clear umbrella from her backpack. Preparation is key, as her aunt always said.

Opening the strange contraption, and, finding herself getting hit in the face by it, she puts it onto her shoulder and begins her stroll home. Typically, she'd listen to music, but she had no service, the school had no internet either.

Of course, she had a story in her hand. 

The characters were marvelous. There was Arthur Kirkland, the british man who was the older brother of Alfred Jones, who was a hamburger obsessed, typical american teenage boy. But cuter.

Her favourite had to be Alfred, he was so adorable to her!

"I wish I could meet these characters..." she mumbled under her breath.

Thunder struck all around her, which was tHE MOST TERRIFYING THING JESUS FUCKING CHRIST. Letting out a loud screech, she quickly ran away. Fight or flight, after all. She just so happened to just flight.

waIT WHEN DID THIS GIANT HOLE GET THERE SHI- 

aaand she was falling, the hole seeming to close up after her. Darkness shrouded her into mystery. Her head pounded, and she passed out. 

 

````

She woke up to the sensation of stinging pain. She had landed in water- well, belly-flopped. From what seemed to be miles of nothingness, and then into water,  _belly flopping no less_ , is pretty fucking painful. That wasn't the main concern of course. 

Whilst her belly stung terribly, her eyes widened in shock.  _Water._ Shit, she was drowning.

How do you swim again?

Uh, I'm pretty sure there's no bottom to this water hole. ???? How does swimming work, legs, COOPERATE. 

OKAY. HERE WE GO. ONE TWO ONE TWO- DEAR LORD THIS IS GOING TERRIBLY.

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK HELLO DEATH I WELCOME THEE-

Oh. Blinking, she stopped her struggle momentarily. A merman was perched above her head, and he looked like the real life version of Feliciano Vargas, a swee- no, NO TIME. He was a character from her story, and his chestnut eyes were open. 

Oh no. No no no no no no no, she was running out of breath. Merman Feliciano pulled the girl in and sucked the water from her mouth somehow, and  breathed air back into her. Weird exchange, not what she was expecting, but okay.

At least she could breathe. 

Well, hold her breathe. 

She once more began to attempt swimming upwards, which, as usual, failed.

The world seemed to flicker, as he pushed you further down, deeper into the void. 

 Air began to run thin, tears streaming down her face now. She didn't want to die, what the fuck was even happening?! This is TERRIFYING.

Lights glimmered from above. 

She couldn't hold on anymore. Her vision began to blur. God damn it, blacking out twice in a row. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> God, this took SO FUCKING LONG!


End file.
